Once Upon A Time
by Kiirrr
Summary: A retelling of muiltple fairytales, A plague and and evil queen (Patricia) trying to take over the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own House of Anubis, if I did we would be fliming season 16 by now. I also dont own the show Once Upon a Time and the luner chroniclas (the story is based on this)

* * *

**Part 1 **

_**Cinderella**_

* * *

Her hand was sore and filled with aching inside of her blue glove covering the metal of her right hand and wrist. It was a good thing Nina Martin was left handed because if she wasn't the fact that she had metal instead of flesh and bone would be noticeable. She would be more of an outcast than already so, with being taller than most girls and not wearing whatever currently was in style. She would if she had the chance but since the plague hit America and caught her mother, she hadn't had much money for fancy clothes or the newest port screen. All the money went straight to her mother's health until she died leaving her an orphan in a dark era.

Her fingers were playing with the hem of her glove, she's been on the boat for hours now and she was sick and tired of it. The clashing of the waves made her stomach twist and turn, all she wanted to do now was get to England already. She wanted to see her grandmother, she wanted a warm bed and food other than bread and water. She wanted to forget her mother's death. It only reminded her of her father's death and all she lost from that accident, it pained her deeply to think of it.

Her blue/green eyes brightened as she saw land. _A new beginning_ she thought. A fresh start. No one would know about her metal limbs. About her being cyborg. She could be happy... she could be normal. Oh who was she kidding, she will never be normal. She's hardly human just a cyborg. Just another nothing wasting air on this planet.

* * *

"Father!" the prince, Fabian, shook his father in desperate cry.

"Please, wake up!" He begged the lifeless body.

"Father… Dad please wake up" he cried as two androids pulled him away from the emperor while he kicked and screamed in frustration. _He can't be dead, he just can't_ he thought. The plague, letumosis, had hit his father two months ago, he had only been in stage three of his passing. The android had set Fabian free outside the hallway, taking blood for testing. It hurt just a little bit because of Fabians sensitive skin, but at that moment he didn't care. He could have gotten stabbed in that moment and would only cry because of his father. No amount of pain could compare to that pain he felt now.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Fabian" It was his late fathers' royal adviser, Jaspar. He had crunched down to get to eye level with Fabian who held his knees tightly in his arms with all his might. Tears flooded his eyes but he tried hard not to let them stream. His face was bright red and filled with sadness.

"I will set up a press conference, immediately" Jaspar said, his voice was hollow with all the sympathy that was once there suddenly gone. This confused Fabian. His father and Jaspar had known each other their entire lives, _why wasn't he sad? _

"A press conference? Isn't it too soon?"

"The country needs to know, Fabian. We will mourn together as a whole." Jaspers' voice broke halfway through this sentence but paid no attention to it. _Life must go on_ he told himself. He placed a hand on Fabian's shoulder for a brief moment giving him closure before standing and leaving to set everything up.

Fabian squeezed his eyes shut and tears rolled down his cheeks. He quickly wiped the away, no one could see him crying. He told himself what his father always told him, never let anyone see you at your weakest or they won't take you seriously in your strongest moments. Except right now, he wanted to be weak. He wanted to cry. He will never get the chance to do so ever again because when his father stopped breathing he didn't just loose him, he lost his childhood, his freedom, his youth, and it had all been too quickly. What was he supposed to do now? How was he supposed to be King_? I'm too young, too naive, too… Fabian _he thought quietly to himself.

And then it hit him like a bullet "how am I supposed to tell him? How am I supposed to tell my little brother our fathers dead? Dexter would be crushed, he's only fourteen… I'm only seventeen. I'm not ready for this."

An android- His android, Bekka, removed him from his thoughts. She has handed him his port screen.

"Incoming communication for Crown Prince Fabian of England from Queen Patricia of Anubis" Bekka said in her robot voice. Fabian took the screen, and Bekka rolled away. Any threats of tears vanished just like that. He wiped his face dry. Patricia mustn't see him like this, it would only make her happier and seeing her happy was like being burned alive, it was worse than death. He hated her deeply.

"How had she known so quickly… she must have spies" Fabian said to himself standing. He went into what was his father's office, moving the call from his small port screen to the larger one on the wall.

"Screen, accept comm" He said with no form of shakiness in voice, he sounded clam. He told himself he was clam, if that were true or not. He didn't know.

"Prince Rutter, on behalf of Anubis, may I be the first to offer my condolences on the loss of your father. May he forever rest in peace" Queen Patricia said when her face popped up on the screen. She was gorgeous, no kidding. But the site of her made Fabian sick to his stomach. He hated how she can come off so sweet and innocent but be so evil. She wasn't sorry that his father died and he knew it. He casted her a cool glare but from the corner of his eyes he could see Jasper's disapproval of this and he stopped.

Patricia spoke again "This is a sad time for all of us, but though it is tragic I do look forward to continue the talk of our countries alliance, whenever so it's convenient in this time of mourning. Hopefully soon though, there's been rumors of a war starting in Asia but hopefully this isn't the case." She paused "My sympathies are with you and England as well." Patricia ended her message there, with a smirk. She wasn't even trying to hide the fact that this death doesn't move her at all.

"Fabian? What's happening? What does the queen want? Why are there press outside the castle?" It was voice and a question Fabian had hoped he wouldn't hear for a while. It hadn't even been twenty minutes he was stressed as ever, the countries plans had been screwed up. He was failing his father, and it hadn't even been twenty minutes.

Fabian took a deep breathe running his pale fingers through his dark hair. His eyes met his bothers, who was full of curiosity and fear at the same time. Fabian didn't want to tell him. He didn't want this all to be real, but Dexter deserved to know so he parted his lips and spoke the words he knows he would regret speaking in moments.

"Dexter, D-Dad's dead."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own House of Anubis, Cinder or the show Once Upon a Time. If I did, would I really be writing this?

* * *

"W-What?" And just like that the famous stutter that the Rutter's are known for came into play. Dexter's heart immediately sunk. He shook his head in disbelief. It couldn't be true, it just can't. He didn't want to believe it. He refused to believe it.

He knew it was true.

Before Fabian could even get another word out, Dexter dashed out of the room. Not sure where he was going, the fourteen year old just ran and ran. Guards tried to stop him and Androids blocked all passageways out of the castle. This didn't stop Dexter, but made him angrier. He tried to force himself through the androids but the titanium made this hard, he was a pretty small guy and wasn't at all very athletic. Clumsy actually. Both he and Fabian seemed not to get the gene that makes them strong or brave. Somehow they ended up dorky and awkward instead.

Somehow he managed to escape, leaving castle grounds he found himself wondering the streets of New London. Roads were full of hovers and buildings were cramped together. The beauty that was once London had disappeared after the fourth world war. Very few historical sights remained while others gone forever. People walking wore masks. With the plague just hitting England, people took extra precautions. Not to mention the population levels, with all the bombs set free during the third world war its shocking how they even manage to survive long enough for a fourth.

Dexter took halt when he spotted his brother, Fabian. _How had he found me so fast?_ He wondered to himself before going into hiding. He went into the nearest shop, being greeted by the bell he quickly ducked into the nearest aisle. It was a computer shop. There were printers and chargers and so much more stacked up in front of him.

Most people would have really needed to look in order to recognize Prince Fabian but not him. Dexter was close enough to Fabian to know that when he wore a hoodie, more specifically grey hoodie, Fabian was sneaking around or out of castle grounds.

He could hear footsteps nearing. Then a voice spoke.

"Hello, anyone here?" It was soft and friendly. A female voice. He kept low but the steps kept coming. Closer and closer until another body was right in front of him. He didn't look up, his eyes kept at her shoes. They were converse, a little dirty actually in black and white. Similar to the ones he wore, but his were cleaner.

"Are you okay?" The voice asked. No. He wasn't okay. He wanted to scream and shout and flood into a million tears because he hated his life. He hated that he was always locked in the castle and how he never had anyone his age to talk to. He hated all the twelve year old fan girls that never left him alone. He hated how the evil queen, Queen Patricia of Anubis, knew about his own fathers passing before he even got the chance too. He hated how Fabian was his only living family and yet, _she_ knew before he did. And after what her people did to his mother, it made him sick.

The body sat in front of him, cross legged. She wore blue jeans. He didn't look up still, he refused to. The girl didn't say anything, she just sat with him. With back to the aisle across from his. It was almost peaceful.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked breaking the silence.

"About what?" he tried to sound okay, but his voice was shaking. It practically sold him out.

"I know a sad face when I see it, I mean my name is Joy, and that is not joy I see in your eyes" She told him, his eyes met hers. She offered a smile. Her hair was dark and in a ponytail, she wore a simple dark long sleeved t-shirt. Dexter took a breath. The two held a staring contest until Dexter gave up in a sigh.

"M-My fa-father d-died…" He croaked, even saying those words hurt.

"T-The plague-" he didn't go on, he couldn't. Saying it allowed made it real, it was like a slap to the face. It's not fair he thought. And it wasn't, a cure still needed to be found but by the looks of it this weren't going to happen anytime soon.

The girl, Joy, didn't say anything. She just moved to sit right next to Dexter. Their knees touched. She was a small girl, only a couple inches taller than Dex really. She breathed.

"I'm sorry for your loss" a pause took place "Emperor Henry Rutter was certainly a good man" Joy spoke the same words Dexter knows everyone will be speaking once the press conference starts and the word of his late father is out. It made him mad, of course he was a good man. Everyone knew that, he knew that but there was so much more to his father. _Why couldn't anyone see that? _

"My parents" Joy started "They _left_ me too, Dexter" she finished. _My dad didn't leave me, he died! _Dexter desperately wanted to yell, but he felt bad for her because he knew how bad it felt when his mother died, and now with his father. Well, he wasn't sure if he were ever going to get through it.

Most fourteen year olds were more worried about what pranks they were going to pull next, or what video game is coming out next but not Dexter. He lived in the building of set rules and the future of England. He lived in the world of Politics. Forced out of childhood at the age of five because he needed to sit and be a behaved, well-mannered boy. Why? Because God forbid him laughing while the press are nearby. Now with his father's passing, the press would be on him more. It's a miracle he even escaped the castle without them running him over in questions. Jaspar and even Fabian are going to keep him indoors at all time now, he will have to be extra mannered when anyone outside of the castle see him. And Dexter hated it.

The bell ringed. A brown haired boy appeared down the aisle from where him and Joy sat. It was Fabian, he took off his hood and marched straight to Dex who eyes immediately fell to the floor not wanting to deal with him. He didn't want to deal with any of it.

Joy stood when Fabian joined them, she gave him a slight smile "Prince Fabian."

"I see you found my brother" He looked at Dex, flashed him the look that said 'Where were you? I was worried sick!' in which Dex stood, dusted himself off and looked down in shame.

"I apologise for my brother, is there possibly anything I could do to make it up?" Fabian asked. Joy just shook her head.

"He wasn't any trouble, really." Her eyes were beaming, she liked him. It was obvious but every fair maiden in England liked him but Joy was average, nothing special. Her heart remained beating at the speed of light with the only thought in her head being "Prince Fabian stands in front of me!"

The prince Fabian smiled at her before putting a hand of the shoulders of his brother and walking out only to be stopped by Joy who whispered words of the wiser in Dexter's ear "Things may seem bad, but it gets better. I promise"

Dexter waved bye leaving Joy to stand there in awe.

* * *

Nina Martin laid on the twin sized bed that matched her cousins, Joy. Who walked in a few moments ago, she had been smiling at the ceiling ever since. Her hands placed on her stomach, she was in a completely different mood than she was before going down for her shift at the shop. The shop had belonged to Joy's father, Nina's uncle. Joy was great at all the mechanical stuff, so when her father left and her grandmother Evelyn took over she was glad to help out. She basically ran the shop now, it was just under Evelyn's name.

Nina sat up, pulling the thin duvet covers off her. She took a good look at Joy who was still smiling at the ceiling. Nina had only been here a few days, Joy and she weren't close or anything. She didn't even remember Joy existed. It was a complete surprise. Like that part of her childhood memory had been wiped out though she knew that weren't possible.

She decided to speak.

"Joy?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay? You've been smiling at the ceiling for a while now."

Joy sat up, still smiling. "I met Prince Fabian."

"Fabian?" Her voice was low so Joy couldn't hear. She did a quick search on him, downloading facts and the latest articles on him. Having able to do this was one of the only plus on being cyborg.

**PRINCE FABIAN, CROWN PRINCE OF ENGLAND **

**ID#0082719071**

**BORN 11 SEPT 2131 **

**FF 88,687 MEDIA HITS, REVERSE VHORN **

**POSTED 7 AUG 2148: A PRESS CONFERNCE IS TO BE HOSTED BY CROWN PRINCE FABIAN ON 8 AUG 2148. TOPIC UNKNOWN.**

There was a photo, and no kidding he was handsome with his sea blue eyes and kind smile. No wonder why Joy was smiling like crazy.

"..And it's true what they say about him. He is kind like his smile and his eyes are bluer than sea." Nina was so wrapped up in her searches she forget Joy was still speaking. She was head over heels for this guy, and according to social media so was every other girl in England but why? Nina wondered. Not realizing that soon enough she'd find out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own house of anubis, once upon a time or the lunar chronicles, but I guess thats a good thing since you wouldn't want to mess with perfection.

* * *

Sweat dripped from Nina's forehead to the floor. She'd been in the shop all day, cleaning, stacking and working at the register while Joy fixed port screens after port screens. The shop was firing in heat but least she wasn't alone in the job, she thought.

Her hands were sorer than ever underneath the leather glove. The metal of her cyborg hand rubbing against her flesh, parts were unscrewing and wires were becoming to show. She worried about how long it would take until the entire thing came apart completely. Oh how embarrassing that would be.

The bell rang, Joy jerked up at her desk in hope that it was the prince. It's been almost two weeks since she'd meet him and she knew the logical thing to do was forget and move on because it was probably only a onetime thing but couldn't. What if it were more than that? What if they could actually be something? Joy thought, she hoped deeply.

It was a boy. Not a dark haired, blue eyed boy named Fabian. A boy with ripped jeans and a hoodie. He was dark skinned and carried a port screen in his hand, he walked up to Nina at the register. Placed his port screen down.

"Can I get this fixed here?" he asked, Nina nodded pointing him in the direction of Joy who was digging through her tool box. "Thanks" the boy said to her, he walked to Joy's desk. Nina following shortly behind.

"Can I help you?" Joy asked, the boy explained to her what was wrong with it. He told her about how he needed it back soon. Joy took out her port screen and recorded this information asking questions as she went.

"Name?" Joy asked not looking away from her screen.

"Jaymes McCormick" He was lying. A red light blinked in the corner of Nina's cyborg eye, this only happened when a person way lying. He was lying, but why? She ignored the light, remaining natural.

Joy asked for his ID number. The red light appeared. His phone and address. The light continued to blink. Now Nina was curious. Why was he pretending to be someone he wasn't? Who was he? She did a quick search, pulling up the net screen in her eyes.

**JAYMES MCCORMICK, OF SOUTH AFRICIA **

**ID#0089236578**

**BORN 14 MAY 2129**

There was no more information. He wasn't on any social media. He was important enough for news articles or anything. _But that can't be_ possible Nina thought. _Why is he lying about he is, who was he? _

He left before she could say a word, Joy went back to working. Should she tell her? No, Nina convinced herself it didn't matter. What he was up to didn't concern her, or joy, or Evelyn. She should just leave it along.

_What if it does concern her, or Joy or Evelyn. What if he had something on that screen, it can easily be tracked down here. What if he's doing something so illegal it could put the entire country in danger?_ Convincing herself it didn't matter failed. That's all she could think. _How'd he get the ID chip anyways?_ She wondered and wondered.

* * *

"But Sir, you've been working on this for years. We've been funding your research. How do you possibly still not have the slightest amount of clue to what the cause of letumosis is? Or how to cure it?" Prince Fabian was annoyed. Victor Rudamar seemed to have been wasting his time, his father's time, and the countries time. "And now you want more funds?"

"I apologise, but this disease has so much more… layers than I thought." Victor explained "It's going to take a little more time, equipment… funds to continue the research. I think I'm close, I really do."

"You think you close?" Fabian through his hands up in the air. _You got to be kidding me_, he thought. "Think? I don't want a maybe, Victor. I want a hundred percent, not a chance. Not a maybe. A for sure, you convince me of this and I'll give you funds. Until then, I'm afraid this isn't the case." He stormed off.

_Its official, I've become my _father he thought. He was tired, he was stressed. He wanted to take a nap and not wake up until he was ready, however long that would take. He sat in his father's study. Photos of past Kings were plastered on the walls. He couldn't be a King, he still didn't know how to be a prince and he had that title since birth. Soon his own portrait would be hanging there because soon he would be King and he wasn't worried for himself, No, Fabian was worried for the good of the country. He could hardly choose what he wanted on his lunch sandwich, how he would be able to make decisions that affected the entire country was too much, too fast for him.

Bekka, his android entered "Incoming communication for Crown Prince Fabian of England from Queen Patricia of Anubis."

_What could she possible want now?_ Fabian wondered in annoyance.

"Thank you, that is all" He told the droid who turned around and rolled away. The French doors of the study closed and Fabian sat in his father spin chair taking a deep breath before he turned to face the net screen.

"Screen, accept comm" He ordered.

Patricia's face appeared revealing her natural smirk. It seemed like she had only two different expressions, one with the smirk and one with a death glare. Her auburn hair was straight and her makeup was natural, she wore black clothing and jewelry.

"Prince Fabian." She smiled a fake smile,

"Queen Patricia, how may I assist you?" Fabian managed in his sweetest voice, smiling his sweetest smile. Or at least he attempted to.

"The alliance"

"Oh yes, so how would you like to go about it?"

"May I propose a marriage?" Fabian eyes grew wide. "Your father and I, before his tragic passing were talking. We figured why not? It would keep our countries bounded."

Fabian tried to keep calm. Oh how he hated her and her people deeply after what happened to his mother, how dare she think of marriage between the two? He'd rather a cat claw out his eyes internally.

"That's an idea." He responded, this made Patricia smile.

"Great so it's settled, I'll be there so week can talk in person in maybe… a week. Yes?" before Fabian could even form words in his mouth the queen has said her goodbyes. It was settled, he had a week to prepare for hell but he felt as if nothing can help him now.

A plague, a marriage, a kid brother to raise, and a country to run. Fabian dreaded the day of his coronation, they day he would officially be crowned king. The day his entire life as he knew it would officially be something else.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything at all. I am just a fifteen year old girl that has nothing better to do.

* * *

"A ball? Fabian, I don't believe a ball will take you out of this mess you created with the Queen." Jaspar advised, he was really starting to lose hope in Fabian and Fabian could tell. He tried to not let this bother him, but it did dearly because he knew Jasper was never wrong. "If you just want to throw a party, okay Fabian you can have a party but if you think a ball will solve all your problems you are deeply mistaking Fabian. I refuse to let go with that action." Jaspar continued.

"Think about it, Jaspar. I cannot marry the Queen if I'm in love with another."

"Don't you understand? The Queen doesn't care for love." And he was right. The Queen didn't care for love, it would be a miracle if she even had a heart and marry Fabian? She didn't like Fabian, she didn't like anyone. Rumors have it she killed her own twin sister, Piper, just so she could have the throne. She wants power, not love, not a family, power and only power.

"What if I marry someone else?" It was a risk a possibility and Fabian was up for anything that meant he didn't have to rule England a long side… Patricia Williamson. They very though made him want to gag.

"And the alliance?"

"We could figure something else up to keep peace between our countries." Fabian hated how Jaspar always had a comeback, like he spent all his hours just waiting for their arguments on what should be done.

"Fabian, even if you were to find someone decent enough to marry you the Queen will get suspicious. She will be angry, angry enough to start a war. All your actions could be used against you… against this country. The innocent could die, they don't hesitate in Anubis."

"But there is a possibility it could work, right?" Fabian was never a dare devil, he still wouldn't take off his shirt while going swimming but he was prepared to risk everything if that meant maybe just maybe Queen Patricia wouldn't have power over England.

* * *

Victor Rodenmaar Jr. paced back and forth. It was after hours, but he couldn't leave. Not yet. Not without a lead, he needed this job. He picked up a bottle that sat on his desk. Pushing his dark hair back, he had only tasted a drop of rum on his tongue before he heard a hoarse sarcastic voice speak up.

"Another one? Victor, Victor, Victor. I think you have got a problem." He shot a glare at the source of this voice. A blonde boy who desperately needed a haircut laid strapped down with a cocky grin. His piercing ice eyes twinkled at Victors looked at annoyance.

"Shut up." He put down the bottle and picked up his port screen then examined the boy, writing notes along the way.

The boy's body temperature was hot and his heart beat was rapid. He had dark bags, and his hair was growing like crazy. He didn't have letumosis, not anymore at least but he wasn't healthy ether. What Victor had thought was the cure was something else, it muted his cells and is continuing to turn this boy into something else. Something scary. Almost wolf like actually.

He was faster, he could smell better, he could see further, he was stronger but he was also angrier. His hormones acting up at random. He couldn't control himself. It was like this thing that he once thought was cure was actually taking over his body and he didn't know how, Why?

Victor finished and released the boy from the table and into the cell where he strapped both his arms and legs down. It was mandatory procedure so the boy doesn't go wild in the middle of that and destroy everything in his sight. Victor couldn't afford what would happen if he did, not after last time.

He left the cell and typed in the passcode locking it.

"Night Vicky" The boy's voice was hollow this time. He didn't have the energy to make a sarcastic comment to annoy Victor. He wanted to leave, to see his sister, to make sure that she was okay. Oh he hoped she was okay.

Victor took a deep breath before walking off.

"Jerome."

* * *

**A/N: **Do I sense a beast? Or maybe a wolf? Could it be both... *smirks*

In all seriousness, I am stuck. Like I have no idea what to write next or how exaclty should Nina and Fabian meet. So if you have any suggestions at all on the story line, or characters /what fairy tale character they could repersent and are willing to share them with me please do. Review or message me. It would help out a lot. Sorry for the short chapter. Later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own House of Anubis, The Lunar Chronicals and Once a Upon a time. If I did, we would be in seaon 433 of House of Anubis. Winter would be publihsed already and Regina and Robin hood would be together. Outlaw Queen forver.

* * *

She looked herself in the mirror, stunned. Nina Martin has never felt so beautiful her entire life. She was dressed in a lavender gown that brought out her eyes that at the moment, were brighter than Christmas. The dress was a strapless with fine detailing at the sweetheart neckline. The skirt of the dresses flowed out, it was simple but looked elegant, and it looked beautiful. Luckily it was also long enough to cover her robotic foot.

"That dress is defiantly your colour." The store clerk announced from behind the counter. Her grandmother, Evelyn, looked unimpressed.

"Stand up straight, Nina. You have terrible posture." Nina did as told. "You should behave more like Joy." She heard her grandmother mutter.

Trying not to let the words get to her head, Nina looked at her reflection again. A very bubbly looking Joy appeared out of the dressing room. Evelyn's face turned to awe. Though she did not want to admit, she was jealous of the positive feedback Evelyn would always give Joy and never her.

"You look beautiful, Joy" Nina gave her a smile that was soon shut down by her grandmother.

"Of course she looks beautiful" Evelyn patted down her granddaughters dark hair.

Though Evelyn liked Joy better and didn't even try to hide it, Nina looked more like her with their matching green eyes with little bright green specks, and pink smiles. They had the same nose, and a younger version of Eve had the same hair colour as Nina; wavy and dirty blonde with golden highlights. Joy on the other hand had darker skin than Nina and Eve, she was a tan with big brown eyes always focused on her work or beaming of joy because of celebrating news. Unlike Nina, joy was petit with a small frame. Her dress was a cream colour, like Nina's; it had a sweetheart neckline. Unlike Nina's dress, Joy dress didn't reach the floor, instead the skirt was midi. Her dress brought a sense of maturity to Joy's look with lace and sliver detailing.

Evelyn went on about Joy's beauty and Nina tried to stay but she felt uglier and uglier by the minute. And sure, Joy wasn't purposely trying to hurt her. She probably didn't even know Nina was in pain.

Heading back the back of the shops dressing rooms, Nina whipped open one of the curtains with anger.

Nothing she done was right.

Nothing she ever done was right.

Why?

She took off the dress and quickly put on her normal clothing, breaking down to tears before she could even pull on her white t-shirt.

All she wanted was to be normal. To feel pretty for once in her life but no. She would never be normal, she was cyborg. She has a robotic hand and foot. She had no figure. She wasn't pretty, she would never be pretty.

She thought of her parents.

"Have courage and be kind" they always reminded her. She was starting to believe this wasn't going to take this far in life as her parents had hoped. _Have courage and be kind_.

* * *

A scream broke out and androids broke in.

The entire shop was filled with confused stares and worry. _What is happening _women of ages trying on gowns for the ball wondered?

There was no answer. Several androids just proceeded to take blood as doors locked. The whole street seemed to be in lockdown. There were people running for their lives down the street. They were put to a stop from officers of course.

"Letumosis" One women spoke sending the rest in terror.

* * *

**A/N: **Another short chapter. Apologies, really. I will introduce Nina and Fabes soon, just you wait a chapter or two.

I know my writing has been so very crappy recenlty and I havn't been posting often but.. I actually don't have a valed reason. My personal life right now is just ,ugh.

Next chapter would probaly be fouced more on Patrcica and Fabian.

I guess that it... until nect time, hopefully?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I can't even do a push up, nevermind write an entire book seriers and produce two television shows but man, I wish.

* * *

"Mirror, mirror." Her words were strict and she pressed her lips together. Sitting on her custom made chair, she spun to face the mirror turn net screen that was placed on the wall in front of the desk in her study.

The screen remained mirror and the queen, Patricia frowned.

"Mirror, mirror." This time her words were harsh, she was losing patients.

"Mirror, Mirror." Leaning forward, her eyes became scarlet and her blood heated. She picked up the apple that sat on her desk, throwing it at the screen. _The man in the mirror_ she thought _He is so dead_. She pulled up records of who was held in the prisons, he was missing from his cell. He asked. _He_ was going to pay.

"Caroline!" She called for her adviser. "Where is he? What's wrong with the guards around here? The security!" She glared at the air before mutter the words "Can't even keep a silly foolish boy locked up" she huffed.

"I want off with their heads" she flashed a glare at the guards outside of the

"I don't believe that-"

"Believe? I don't care what you do or do not believe. I want him found and I him found now."

"We are doing everything we can but he's no longer on the planet."

Patricia rolled her eyes. "I want him found and I want him found now"

With that's she stormed out letting her auburn curls bounce on the journey.

* * *

"Why have you called this meeting so suddenly?" The president of the U.S asked looking annoyed.

"A criminal from my planet" The Lunar queen, Patricia started. "Has escaped"

"And what does this have to do with us?" The Australian prime minister asked. He hated Lunars, the thought of them was gag worthy in his opinion… and every other earthen.

Ignoring him Patricia kept on speaking,

"So while looking into my security, I've noticed something that caught my attention and I'm sure it will catch yours as well" She took a breath, eyes meeting with Prince Fabian "I've been informed that you earthens have lunars held inside your borders breaking the Planets Agreement Act signed by all leaders on your planet. What is the meaning of this?"

She was testing them.

"I can assure you that we are very much not" The Canadian Prime Minister spoke up. _Canadians_, Patricia rolled her bright eyes_. Always have to be the all-around perfect good guys, huh. _

* * *

Nina sat uncomfortably and full of worry in the dead silence of the sitting room while Evelyn stared into thin air, her face looking older as the minute passes.

"You did this." Eve spoke catching Nina's wide eyed attention.

"W-What?"

"You did this to her!" Eve's voice was as sharp as knives but heavier than bricks.

"I didn't do anything" She tried to defend herself. She didn't do anything.

"Didn't do anything? Didn't do anything! You, you..." Her voice ended in breaking whisper followed by laughing. Nina just wondered if she was plane crazy at this point. "You killed my daughter! My only daughter." Shaking her head, Eve's eyes flooded.

Nina nodded.

"No, no I didn't do anything. My mother's death wasn't my fault. Joy's-"

"Don't you dare say it!" Evelyn's eyes were now blood red. They were angry. They were hurt.

"Everywhere you go, people die. Your father, your mother- my daughter. And now my sweet-sweet Joy"

Her words stung. "It's not my fault" Nina repeated these words. First in her head but eventually they became aloud. If she could cry, she would but her cyborgness stripped her away of this. It was a consent reminder that she wasn't human and she hated it.

Taking another glance at the cyborg, Nina, Evelyn scrunched her face in disgust.

"It's not her fault, I didn't want this to happen to Joy!" Eve chuckled.

"You don't know how it feels to lose the people you love. Do you even have feelings?"

* * *

Fabian stared at the family portrait that hung on the wall. It was taken back when he was nine and Dexter was six. They looked more alike back then with light brown hair, instead of the dark shade Fabian now wore and the auburn that Dex hair turned into. They had the famous Rutter sea blue kind eyes and rosy cheeks from their mother. Their mother, she was beautiful.

She had light wavy hair that was always put in a neat low braided bun. She didn't look a day over forty and her eyes always twinkled. Fabian hated what the lunars did to her. He tapped on the desk. All he wanted was to sleep and not worry. For one day, one day is all he wanted. It was all he wanted.

"Comm from Lunar Queen Now" The screened awoken him from his thoughts. _No_ he thought. _Why_.

Sitting straight, he made a command. "Screen, open comm now"

**To: Crown Prince Fabian **

**From: Queen Patricia**

**Message: Hello. I'm writing to inform you that I accept you invention to the annual ball. And absolutely cannot wait until having the pleasure of meeting you in person, again. **

**Yours truly, Queen.**

* * *

**A/N:** I'm going to make minor edits to previous chapters. Thank you for the last chapters reviews. I appreciated it.


End file.
